


[Fanart] Sanctus

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [18]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Wings, Angels, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Fanart, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Wings, advent calendar fanart, divine kings, excessive use of glitter paint, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 19: WrappingGreg feels just that little bit safer with Alex’s angel wings wrapped around him.





	[Fanart] Sanctus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warmth Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893486) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> This is the only one I've done a day early, bc I wanted to make sure I had enough time to get it right, and to give the glitter paint time to dry. I don't particularly like posting my fanart here, but tbh, unless you all decide you want to make a Taskmaster community on Dreamwidth for me to post it in, this is where it's going instead, bc this is where you all are.
> 
> This was inspired by a number of things. It's partly that adorable hug right at the end of s6e10, which I always wanted to draw properly, but never felt brave enough to do so. It was also inspired by the poem I wrote for 'Warm', [Warmth Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893486), and the angel AU I got out of that. I loved the image of Alex wrapping his wings around Greg, and felt these two things needed to come together. 
> 
> It's a little sketchy and I only barely outlined it with a ballpoint pen, and I'll be honest, I haven't done proper fanart like this in over four years, so I'm a bit out of practice. But I think it's turned out very well, considering. I blame Alex entirely for turning it into a religious icon, rather than just a piece of fanart. The original is A4, I drew it in a sketchbook and scanned it in. What you miss is the absolute sheer glittery shine from the paint, which didn't come out at all, but trust me, it's very, very shiny. <3

[ ](https://sashataakheru.files.wordpress.com/2018/12/Dec-19-Wrapping-Icon.png)


End file.
